lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
This is a list of all of the franchises, packs and characters that I want to see in LEGO Dimensions. (For my custom video game, click here.) 2001: A Space Odyssey *Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) Adventure Time *Level Pack (Finn the Human + Jakemobile + Ancient War Elephant) *Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Fun Pack (Marceline + Lunatic Amp) *Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) *Fun Pack (Ice King + Ice Dragon) Back to the Future *Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) *Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) Batman (1966) *Level Pack (Batman (1966) + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) Beetlejuice *Story Pack (Beetlejuice + TBC + Maitland Residense) Blazer Comics *Level Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike + Resistance Helicopter) *Team Pack (Morph + MorphMobile, Blizzard + Cold Copter) *Fun Pack (Shado + Dark Diver) *Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) Captain Underpants *Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil-Jogger 2000) *Fun Pack (Sir Stinks-A-Lot + Stinky-Kong 2000) DC Comics *Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) *Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) *Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) *Fun Pack (Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) *Fun Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Dragster) *Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Kart) Doctor Strange *Story Pack (Doctor Strange + TBC + Kathmandu) *Fun Pack (Baron Mordo + TBC) Doctor Who *Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Fun Pack (Rose Tyler + SS Madame de Pompadore) *Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Level Pack (E.T. + Elliott's Bike + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler + MACUSA) *Fun Pack (Porpentina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ghostbusters *Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) *Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) *Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) Ghostbusters (2016) *Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) Goosebumps *Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gremlins *Team Pack (Gizmo + RC Racer, Stripe + Flash 'N' Finish) *Fun Pack (Billy Peltzer + Billy's Car) Harry Potter *Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) *Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Fun Pack (Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Nagini) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child *Level Pack (Albus Severus Potter + Flying Broomstick + Time-Turner) Indiana Jones *Team Pack (Indiana Jones + Indy's Motorbike, Mutt Willaims + Peru Plane) *Fun Pack (Professor Henry Jones Sr. + Biplane) *Fun Pack (Irina Spalko + Russian Tank) Jaws *Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Jaws) Johnny Test *Level Pack (Johnny Test + Turbo Bike + Turbo Time Teahouse) *Team Pack (Mr. Black + ATV, Mr. White + Spy Van) *Fun Pack (Dark Vegan + Armada) *Fun Pack (Mr. Mittens + Cat-Car) *Fun Pack (Brain Freezer + Snow Machine) *Fun Pack (Dukey + TBC) Jurassic World *Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) *Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) Knight Rider *Level Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T. + F.L.A.G. Mobile Unit) Legends of Chima *Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) *Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover *Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police 4x4) *Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, LEGO Gateway) *Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) Marvel *Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) *Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Gamma Bomb) *Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Fun Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle) *Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantasticar) *Fun Pack (Wolverine + Claw Bike) *Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Fun Pack (Doctor Octopus + Octo Car) *Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Cannon) *Fun Pack (Ultron + TBC) Midway Arcade *Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Fun Pack (8-Bit Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) *Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Minecraft *Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) Mission: Impossible *Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Nexo Knights *Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) Night at the Museum *Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Museum of Natural History) *Team Pack (Jedediah + RC Car, Octavius + Squirrel) *Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago *Level Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon + Traveller's Tea) *Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) *Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) *Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) *Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortunes Keep) Nintendo *Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) *Team Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi, Luigi + Ghost Container) *Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) Oz the Great and Powerful *Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Team Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) Peanuts *Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Dog Dish) *Team Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *Fun Pack (Lucy van Pelt + Softball Shooter) *Fun Pack (Schroeder + Schroeder's Piano) Phineas and Ferb *Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Team Pack (Phineas + Platapult, Ferb + Bull Bot) *Fun Pack (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Portal 2 *Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Rock Band *Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Giant Speaker) Scooby-Doo! *Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) *Fun Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) *Fun Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) *Fun Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) Sonic the Hedgehog *Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) *Fun Pack (Dr. Eggman + Eggmobile) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Heroic Hero Boat + Krusty Krab Time Machine) *Team Pack (Patrick + Ice Cream Truck, Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *Fun Pack (Squidward + Squidasaurus Rex) *Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) Star Wars *Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) Subway Surfers *Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) Teen Titans Go! *Level Pack (Robin + R-Cycle + Titan Robot) *Team Pack (Raven + TBC, Starfire + Silkiebot) *Fun Pack (Beast Boy + TBC) *Fun Pack (Cyborg + T-Car) The A-Team *Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Angry Birds Movie *Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) *Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Chronicles of Narnia *Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader) The Heroes of Olympus *Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Convertible) *Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) The Hobbit *Story Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Catapult + Hobbiton) *Fun Pack (Bard the Bowman + Lake-town Boat) *Fun Pack (Thorin + Great Eagle) The LEGO Batman Movie *Story Pack (Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) + Batwing + Batcave) The LEGO Movie *Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) *Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) *Fun Pack (Emmett + Emmett's Excavator) *Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) *Fun Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine) *Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The Lone Ranger *Story Pack (The Lone Ranger + Silver the Horse + Silver Mine) *Team Pack (Tonto + Constitution Train, Butch Cavendish + Pump Car) The Lord of the Rings *Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) *Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) *Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) *Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Simpsons *Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision) *Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) *Fun Pack (Mr. Burns + Nuclear Car) The Wizard of Oz *Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House) *Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) Ultra Agents *Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra Jet) *Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra Car) *Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) Uncle Grandpa *Level Pack (Uncle Grandpa + UG RV + Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) *Fun Pack (Mr. Gus + TBC) *Fun Pack (Tiny Miracle + Miracle Car) Young Justice *Team Pack (Superboy + Sphere-Cycle, Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) *Fun Pack (Kid Flash + Speed Cycle) *Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *Fun Pack (Aqualad + Aqua Submarine) *Fun Pack (Artemis + Arrow Boat) Characters ~~ MORE TO BE ADDED ~~